<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Undertale: Tale of the Underground by TheOneTrueClod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180790">Undertale: Tale of the Underground</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneTrueClod/pseuds/TheOneTrueClod'>TheOneTrueClod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneTrueClod/pseuds/TheOneTrueClod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the story of Undertale. Nothing more, nothing less.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Once Upon a Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.</p><p>One day, war broke out between the two races.</p><p>After a long battle, the humans were victorious.</p><p>They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.</p><p>Many years later... MT. Ebott, 201X.</p><p> </p><p>Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Your Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk gets jebaited by Flowey after falling down a mountain and breaking a lot of her bones.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone absolutely FLAMED me for writing Frisk as a female in the comments a while ago. Like damn, it's my story, and Frisk is a female in my headcanon. It's not like I was disrespecting every non-binary person ever by writing a gender-ambiguous person as a female. We don't KNOW for sure that Frisk is non-binary, so it's not fair of them to bash my headcanon with their headcanon. </p><p>That concludes this PSA. Try to enjoy the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frisk awoke, sitting up straight. She stood up, groggily, with a hand on her head.</p><p>"Wh-what--"</p><p>She limped to the side of the room she had fallen into, running her hand over the wall. The stone crumbled at her touch. She took another step, wincing from the pain of her leg, and proceeded down the hallway. She turned to the door and saw a patch of yellow flowers, and a door just beyond them. She hobbled to the patch, bending down to look at them.</p><p>"Howdy!" the largest flower shouted.</p><p>Frisk shrieked and toppled backwards onto the stony ground, pain shooting through her injured leg.</p><p>"I'm Flowey," the flower continued, "Flowey the flower!"</p><p>"Since w-when can flowers talk?" a bewildered Frisk whimpered.</p><p>"Since forever!" Flowey replied. "You look new to the Underground, aren't'cha? Golly, you must be so confused!"</p><p>"Yeah," Frisk said, feeling her bones to check how many were broken.</p><p>Flowey grinned wider. "Somebody oughta teach you how things work around here!" he said with glee. "I guess little ol' me will have to do!"</p><p>"Ready?" Flowey asked.</p><p>"Ready," Frisk said.</p><p>"Here we go!" Flowey exclaimed.</p><p>Frisk felt chills go down her spine as her surroundings darkened. Her chest began to glow, and the outline of a red heart was seen glowing through her clothing.</p><p>"See that heart?" Flowey said. "That's your SOUL, the very culmination of your being."</p><p>"Wow..." Frisk whispered. She paused with her broken bone check, five and counting.</p><p>"Your SOUL starts off weak, but you can make it stronger is you gain a lot of LV."</p><p>"What's that stand for?" Frisk asked, more bewildered than before.</p><p>"Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don'tcha?"</p><p>"Yeah, if it'll help with... this," Frisk gestured to her broken leg. She tried to put weight on it and cried out.</p><p>"Don't worry! Flowey said. "I'll share some with you!"</p><p>He winked.</p><p>"Down here, LOVE is shared through... Little white..." He trailed off, thinking. "'Friendliness Pellets'! Yeah, Friendliness Pellets!"</p><p>He pulled out a Friendliness pellet, which was spinning violently.</p><p>"Are you ready? Run around, get as many as you can!"</p><p>"This is amazing!" Frisk yelled, as she limped over to the first pellet. "You're sure this'll make me better?"</p><p>"Positive!" Flowey giggled.</p><p>"Here we go!" Frisk yelled. She grabbed the first one, and it exploded in her hand, ripping through it.</p><p>Frisk screamed in pain, collapsing to the ground. She grabbed her ruined hand, sobbing. "What did you <em>do</em>?!"</p><p>"You idiot..." Flowey growled.</p><p>Frisk sobbed hysterically on the ground.</p><p>"In this world, it's kill or <em>be</em> killed. Trust <em>nobody.</em> Why would <em>anybody</em> pass up an opportunity like this?</p><p>"Why would anybody kill an innocent child?" Frisk sobbed quietly.</p><p>"<strong><em>Die.</em></strong>" Flowey said.</p><p>He began laughing maniacally, while the bullets closed in. Frisk cowered in fear, her sobs getting louder and louder, until--</p><p>A fireball came out of nowhere, and the ground around Flowey exploded, throwing him into a wall with tremendous force. The bullets dropped to the ground and combusted all at the same time, making Frisk's ears ring like nothing she'd ever heard before. She looked up, fully prepared to die at the hands of whatever godlike being killed this evil flower, but instead was greeted by a motherly figure.</p><p>"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth," She bent down, and Frisk cowered away. "Do not be afraid, my child."</p><p>"Who are y-you?" Frisk whispered.</p><p>"I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone had fallen down."</p><p>Frisk broke down crying.</p><p>"You're the first human to come down here in a long time," the goat lady said. "Come. I will guide you through the catacombs."</p><p>Frisk got up with the help of Toriel, and they both walked off.</p><p>"This way," Toriel said, as she walked up the stairs. Frisk stayed behind, walking up to a shiny thing she saw in the leaves. She grabbed it. It filled her with a warm, tingly feeling, and, to her disbelief, she felt her bones and flesh knitting back together. It was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to her.</p><p>The shadow of the unexplored RUINS loomed above Frisk. She was filled with DETERMINATION. She ran ahead to catch up with Toriel, laughing at her ability to run again, and suddenly, things didn't seem so horrible anymore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>FILE SAVED.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this a while ago and I'm in the process of revising it. Let me know what I did wrong so I can fix it. Be as brutal as you want; it doesn't hurt my feelings unless you make dumbass ad hominem attacks, and it helps me become a better writer. Every little bit helps.</p><p>========</p><p>I don't know what I think of this chapter. When I wrote it, I thought it was the best thing I ever wrote in my life, but I went through to make the first revisions a few months later and it was super cringy. Hopefully this version was less painful to read.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>